supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Chocolate Thunder/contestants
This is an article about contestants in Chocolate Thunder. Contestants Abigail Santos Abigail Santos is a Wipeout Canadian who hula dances like in the Backyardigans episode The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters (roles from Volcano Sister Uniqua and Volcano Sister Tasha) from Dundas, Ontario. She is played by the same person (Tanya Chisholm) as Jackie Chisholm (one of Sharpay's The Sharpettes) from High School Musical 2. She appeared in A Night To Remember, Work This Out, Fabulous, I Gotta Go My Own Way, You Are the Music in Me, You Are the Music In Me (Sharpay's Version), What Time Is It? (Summer Time), Work This Out, I Don't Dance, All for One, What I've Been Looking For, much of the High School Musical 4: The Dances of the Dances and Senior Year Spring Medley. She and Pearl appeared in the same episode, but she is a contestant and Pearl is a co-host also that Pembroke piano player Kelsi Nielsen. She was absent for 20 episodes of Squidward vs. SpongeBob but she was present for all episodes in the first three seasons, a character who loves Sandy, had a big crush on Tori Vega, hates Patrick Star and Toadette, the Brockville natives/residents on Super Smash Bros. Bowl Wiki. Abigial Santos is faster than Zeke, slower than Troy Bolton, Kelsi Nielsen, Tyrone, Tasha and Gabriella Montez in the Sweeper round but Gabriella goes to hula dancing in the Dizzy Dummy. Allen Ford Allen Ford is Kelsi's sidekick and he's way much better than Kelsi in arm wrestling until Wipeout Canada aired, worst arm wrestler than Kelsi after WIpeout Canada is aired and the Can't See 'Ems was shown to the piano player's wife, sings much more HSM songs than the Backyardigans, a hand core arm wrestler of Pembroke mentioned by Tasha and Taylor and an unlockable character in many Wipeout Canada games, a contestant played by Rodger Bumpass (the same actor as Squidward Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants) but appeared in A Night to Remember from High School Musical 3. Both Allen and Kelsi in Get'cha Head in the Game had two weeks left until arm wrestling. Jessica, Ennis and Jonathan knew that he and Abigail were both in the most linked pages, but they end up in the same time. He was announced in the Super Smash Bros Bowl Wiki that it was him on March 11 2012 (where the time changes it backward to forward), where the entire wiki had featured Mad Scientist Tasha, Solving Damian Dermite, Breaking Free, Peach/Gallery, Vanessa Hudgens were at the same number of bytes (1,052). He never throws the pizza at Damian Dermite and he hates getting warned by the principal. He likes A Life in a Day from the real SpongeBob. In Wipeout Sponge, Damian Dermite gets mad at the show Wipeout Canada's Allen Ford. He had only appeared in every song of the Backyardigans but all the songs from Chichen Itza-Pizza. His nickname is LAVA in Wipeout Canada: The Game and the hit man in his episode. Brandolynn Bentley Category:Featured articles Category:Lists Category:Alberta Category:Ontario